Both flat and rotary index files have become increasingly common. These files store information on index cards, which can be installed and removed from the index files with relative ease. Accordingly, index cards may be added to an existing file, and an obsolete index card may be easily removed and discarded. However, most index files use relatively small index cards, which have a very limited surface area for the information stored on the index card. Many index cards are supplied by vendors to their customers as advertising so that the customer may install the vendor's index card in the customer's index file. It is particularly important that such index cards supplied as advertising material have ample room for a description of the products and services provided by the vendor, and also have room for the display of other important information, such as all of the vendor's telephone and fax numbers, as well as the vendor's electronic mail address. While this information might be distributed over two or more cards, the user has a tendency to only use the cards in which the telephone number is displayed. Furthermore, it is desirable to provide index cards, particularly when supplied as advertising material, that prominently display the vendor's logo and telephone number. It is also desirable that the index card be able to fit into all popular index files, either rotary or flat. Since the distance between the rails supporting the index card may vary with index files made by different manufactures, it is also important that the index cards either fit, or may be easily made to fit, into a wide range of different index files.